


Sweet on the Tip of My Tongue (Mike Dodds)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one with Mike in the break room.





	

While you loved living far from your family, one disadvantage was that most of the time you got stuck with the holiday shifts down at the precinct. With Olivia and Amanda home with their babies, Fin visiting his son’s family, and Sonny always doing something with his large family, you were happy to suck it up and the shifts. They all deserved to have holidays off.

At least you weren’t here by yourself on New Year’s. Mike, your sort-of boyfriend had volunteered to work this evening as well, claiming that it would look good for his career if he would take shifts that no one else wanted to take.

However, you knew the real reason he took the shift. At least one Manhattan politician threw a New Year’s party every year, and Chief Dodds was always invited to these parties, so he always wanted Mike to go with him to ‘meet the right people.’ This gave Mike the perfect reason to skip out on the party. It’s not like you minded; you got to be here alone with Mike. You did not know what you and Mike were or how you should define your relationship, or whatever it was that you two were doing.

The two of you had slept together for the first time about a month ago, the tension between the two of you finally reaching its boiling point, and you had seen quite a lot of one another since. While you never went out on dates in fear of being seen, you and Mike had spent nights together and hung out whenever your schedules allowed. You and Mike had not discussed exactly what you were, and you were fine with that. You and Mike were just having fun.

It was a quiet night in Manhattan; SVU had not even gotten one call all night. You and Mike were thankful; the city seemed to be behaving itself, which gave you and Mike time to yourselves.

“So, Mikey. Any New Year’s resolutions?”

Mike shook his head, “No, I don’t do New Year’s resolutions.”

“Must be nice to not have anything to improve about yourself.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just happy where I’m at right now in life. Professionally, personally…” he ended his sentence with a nod your way. “What about you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I always say that I’m going to exercise more and eat healthier food, but that never seems to last longer than a few weeks.”

“You do not need to work out. Trust me, whatever you’re doing now is perfect.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to come over when we get off.” You felt yourself blush at his compliment.

“Hey, I’m serious,” he walked over to your desk now, sitting on the edge of it. You could practically see the light bulb go off in his head as he smirked, “I can show you just how much I love your perfect body.”

“Mikey! Are you crazy-“

“There’s no one here, gorgeous. I’m pretty sure we’re the only ones on this floor. It’s quiet enough that we would hear the phone ring or someone coming in, which I doubt anyone will. That is, if you can keep your voice down.” With that comment you gave his arm a smack.

“I can’t believe Chief Dodds’ son is suggesting public sex.” You replied snarkily.

“Maybe my New Year’s resolution should be to be more adventurous, then.”

You couldn’t deny that it sounded incredibly hot, though; the thought of Mike’s hands roaming your body here, feeling his muscles through his dress shirt, the possibility of getting caught. It was exciting.

You stood from your chair and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, “Fine, follow me.”

Grabbing Mike’s hand, you led him to the squad bunk room. Before you could even fully make it into the doorway, Mike spun you around and gently pushed you against a wall, with one of his hands behind your head to protect you from the brick. Mike was on you in an instant; body fully covering yours, tongue prying your mouth open as he began unbuttoning your top. Once he had your shirt open, his mouth left yours and moved to your collarbone, and down to your cleavage, kissing and nipping while his hands snaked up your bare sides, cupping your breasts through your bra. You let out a ragged breath as you reached for him, grazing your hands across his firm chest, his stomach, and finally settling on his buckle. Mike’s hands left your chest and gripped your wrists, placing them at your sides. 

“I told you I wanted to show you how much I love your body,” He murmured, tongue darting out to lick his lips, “This isn’t about me yet.” His voice was thick; heavy with lust and it drove you insane to think about what his mouth was about to do to you as he began to move down your body, leaving little bite marks on your chest. He licked down your belly, stopping to place a kiss just above your belly button before moving to your hipbones, leaving sloppy, open-mouth kisses along the waistband of your panties, his huge hands caressing your legs as he teased you.

“Mike, come on,” you couldn’t help but whine at his leisurely pace. As much as you loved when he was slow and teasing, a huge part of you was still terrified of getting caught with your pants down and your sergeant between your legs at work.

“Somebody’s impatient.” There was an edge in his voice, but he put an end to his torture, standing back up only to guide you to a bunk, and laid your upper body down on it so that your legs were hanging off. Mike knelt before you again, opening his mouth to nudge you through your panties with his lips and tongue. Your hips involuntarily bucked against his face at the sudden contact. He pulled your underwear to the side and used his fingers to spread your lips and slipped his tongue deep inside you, lapping at your entrance.

Your fingers wrapped in his hair, biting your lips as you tried your hardest to stay quiet. This only seemed to spur him on; removing his tongue, replacing it with two of his fingers while he pressed his tongue flat against you, slowly sliding up until he reached your clit. 

“Fuck, yes, Mike, right there,” you whimpered. You were a mess; writhing on the uncomfortable bed, biting your bottom lip so hard you thought you may break skin. You knew you had to be quiet, to keep your sighs and moans to a minimum, but when Mike sucked your clit into his mouth, you lost your composure, unable to stop the obscene moan from escaping your mouth. It only took a few more strokes of Mike’s fingers for you to come, hard, Mike releasing your clit in favor of slow licks to work you through your high.

“You look gorgeous like this,” Mike carefully crawled up the small bed to kiss you, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue. “I told you it would be fun, didn’t I?”

You reached down to rub over his pants, pleased to find him already hard for you, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we’re done here.”


End file.
